One Soul, Two Hearts
by Tsuki no Akebono
Summary: Two brothers, one living under the other’s shadow. Ienzo was popular, his mute twin brother; Zexion was his shadow. What if some one comes along? What if he could hear his thoughts, his cry for attention? Will everything work out? Or will Ien break it too
1. Twins

**One Soul, Two Hearts**

**Main Cast:** Zexion, Ienzo and Demyx

**Summary:** two brothers, one living under the other's shadow. Ienzo and Zexion Schemer were twins. Ienzo was popular; the perfect man to all, his mute twin brother; Zexion was his shadow. Everything Ienzo was good at, Zexion was better but he never told. Only Ienzo and Riku; their younger brother, knew. What if some one comes along? What if he could hear his thoughts, his cry for attention? Will everything work out? Or will Ienzo break that too?

**Warnings:** mild Shounen-ai; Rated T for atrocious language and scenes not suitable fofr very young audience.

**Disclaimer:** Heck, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters and merchandise. Square Enix and Disney do, if I did own it, Zexion wouldn't be dead…Riku will, second, None of the Organization Thirteen members will be dead…and they would be the main characters.

**Author Notes:** If you WILL review, please flame with thoughts that WILL not burn me TOO much, and please flame with APPROPPRIATE reason. Thank you that is all.

**And On With the Story!!  
--**

******Chapter 1: Twins**

January first nineteen ninety-one (Jan. 1, 1991). Twin baby boys were born in a hospital in Europe. The family was rich to say the least, and the news of twins excited the whole clan.

To distinguish them apart, the birthmark was the only way. The older twin; Zexion, had a broken heart on his left shoulder. The younger; Ienzo, had the other part on his right shoulder. If you would put them together, the marks would seem like they were connected.

The happy occasion was turned to a moment of distress when the doctor mentioned something was wrong with Zexion's voice box in other words the larynx.

When the twins were two, Ienzo started talking. They expected Zexion to follow next, but he didn't. When they were four and Zexion STILL couldn't talk, they began to worry thence to the doctor.

The doctor mentioned once more that Zexion's larynx got damaged while still being in the womb, thence his inability to talk.

Zexion was mute and his brother was not. He excelled in almost everything; Sports, academics even more so in his imagination.

Ienzo was just as good, brilliant in everything but his ego. When they were young, they were the best of friends. They started to drift when they were 10.

Ienzo became more popular, since he became the Chairman of the student council even being still in fourth grade. His brother though vice, did not get much attention.

Since then Zexion has been nothing more than a shadow. He was a shadow there for his every whim, his slave, body guard, friend, secretary, except…a brother.

Zexion was nothing more than that. He never became a brother. He excelled in everything, but he never had Ienzo's popularity. Not that he wanted it. He just wanted his brother back.

_He just wanted a person…_

**__****To care…  
--**

**__********__********Me**: YEAH! My first Kingdom Hearts fanfic! –Shouts it to the world-

**__********__********The Other Me**: -sighs- Calm down, you'll annoy the readers.

**__********__********Me**: -pouts-don't care.

**__********__********The Other Me**: -vein appears-I do! Reviews are important!

**__********__********Me**: -pouts more-AW!

**__********__********The Other Me**: -groans- grow up!

**__********__********Me**: -sticks tongue out- don't wanna…

**__********__********The Other Me**: -massages temple- brat.

**__********__********Me**: -smiles- old geezer.

**__********__********The Other Me**: -double vein appears-…ignoring the ignoramus. Please review…highly important.

**__********__********Me**: -pouts-HEY! Please forget my workaholic alter ego made real.

**__********__********The Other Me**: -growls- I'm not a workaholic!

**__********__********Me**: -smirk-says the workaholic. Seriously people, I need reviews…

**__********__********The Other Me**: -pouts- yeah…she needs them…flame with care…


	2. Thoughts

**One Soul, Two Hearts**

**Disclaimer: **it shall never me mine…  
--

**Chapter 2: Thoughts**

It was September in Japan right now. A boy with lilac hair and eyes waited patiently at the bottom of the front door steps with a boy seemingly younger than him, grumbling. The younger had silver hair and red eyes. His hair was long and let down.

He was looking at his watch irritably. He yelled, "Ienzo! Come down NOW!" the older of the two silently laughed at his actions. He stood up, smiled and went inside. Five minutes later, he emerged with a very snappy photocopy of the one who came out first.

The only difference was their eyes; the latter had cerulean blue eyes while the other had purple eyes. The one with blue was named Ienzo, while the one who had purple was Zexion.

The silver haired boy sighed and thanked his brother Zexion. "Thank you! For dragging his lazy bum out here, finally!" Emphasis on finally. Ienzo merely growled and went in the greeting car.

Once in the academy called, Kingdom Hearts Academy, the three split into two.

Ienzo was currently mobbed by his 'adoring' fan crowd that consisted of both MALE and FEMALE. Zexion merely followed his brother, he looked at his watch. Merely 6:30 he mused. He still had an hour till class.

He knew his brother wouldn't mind, so he left for the library. He thought no one noticed. He was DEAD WRONG! A certain dirty blond DID notice. The said boy smiled and said to himself, 'Found you Zexi…'

First period came and went. Zexion was currently in his last period before lunch. Along with they were taking P.E (Physically Education). Today, they were taking tennis.

The teacher took Ienzo; Captain of the Tennis Club, and Zexion; who had hidden potential, to do a demonstration match in front of the whole class. Ienzo's fan club rang, "Go for it, Ienzo-sama!!"

Zexion tried hard not to roll his eyes. He sighed and took his place on court, Ienzo did the same. 'Zex, you serve first." Ienzo called out, Zexion merely nodded and prepared to serve. When he did serve his brother couldn't react to the incredibly fast serve. The teacher called the shot, '15-love' a few whistles, which included the blonde mentioned earlier.

Even before Ienzo could gather his bearings, Zexion was already preparing for another shot. 'HEY!' Ienzo yelled and positioned himself. Zexion continued his game. The set ended with a '6-0' game count.  
--

After the match, even if Zexion won, every one STILL gathered around Ienzo. Who merely chuckled when one girl asked why he lost. He kept his straight face and answered her without even looking back at his brother. 'I taught Zexion all I knew. I lost on purpose. Every thing I've done on court was a fluke. I can do much better than that I just pity my brother.'

The said blonde was there listening to the boy talk and felt-rather than heard- someone talk. 'LIES!' the voice yelled.

'Fluke my ass! Can do much better? Bullshit! You taught me?' the voice hissed, 'Wasn't it I who taught you tennis since you hated the instructor? Shit you Ienzo!' the blonde looked for the source of the voice and found it.

The voice came over the said 'brother' of Ienzo. The blonde came over and greeted, 'Hey! Name's Demyx Nocturne. Your?' Demyx was merely greeted with silence and a look of shook and confusion 'Hey! It's not right when you don't reply 'ya know!' Demyx pouted.

The teacher saw what Demyx was trying to do and came over. 'Mr. Nocturne, this is' Pointing at Zexion, 'Zexion Schemer. And it's not that he DOESN'T want to reply. It's just that he can't.' Demyx looked startled, 'W-what? But I swear I HEARD him talk!'

The teacher shook her head and said, 'He's mute Mr. Nocturne. He can't talk. Now play nice!' with that she left to dismiss the class for lunch. Demyx looked back to the silent boy and grinned. 'Zexion right?' Zexion nodded hesitantly, not liking the grin Demyx was showing. 'Well then…I know, I'll call you Zexi!'

Zexion stood there baffled…before giving a look of pure dislike! His mind was throwing very NASTY words right now. 'What the (insert bad word here)! ZEXI?! Do I look like a whore to you?!'

Demyx looked taken back and shrugged, 'Hey-hey…watch your mouth your language! And slow down, you talk to fast…wait…talk?' he looked back at still angry Zexion who TOO looked shocked. 'You…I…I can hear you!' Demyx stuttered. Zexion gave him an Are-You-An-Idiot look. 'Didn't you hear what the teacher said? I'm mute!'

Demyx pouted and spoke, 'I'm no idiot, and I know you're mute!' the purple haired boy AGAIN looked shocked and blinked twice. 'What? Are you hearing my thoughts?' Demyx looked at him; as if he weren't and said, 'I don't know. That would depend, if these ARE your thoughts.'

Zexion sighed. 'Yep. Your hearing my thoughts. Great!' Demyx rolled his eyes as both headed out for lunch.  
--

**Me**: REVIEW!!

**The Other Me**: Please do! This is like a chapter before classes!

**Me**: -crying-I won't be updating for a while! If I do…pleas review!

**The Other Me**: -bowing- Onegai!


	3. TOP 13

**One Soul, Two Hearts**

**Author's Note:** Very sorry I didn't update this! I lost my notebook with the latest chapters and I just found it! Recently.

**Disclaimer:** …Zexion wouldn't be short.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Top 13**

_Lunch was cruel. _

Demyx invited himself and his friends to eat with Zexion and his brother; Riku. The quiet lunch between brothers, became a noise field.

Axel, you see, tried to steal Riku's lunch. Sora tried to start a conversation with Zexion. Roxas was ignoring a chirpy Demyx.

They all learned a valuable lesson. Axel learned to never steal from a 5th degree black belt, Sora learned to never started a conversation with a mute, it would be like talking to a wall, while Roxas learned never to ignore Demyx on sugar-high, it's dangerous to one's health.

Demyx and his friends were considered outcasts, but they still manage to become close to the 'COOL' kids. Axel had his own meaning of COOL. _Constipated, Over-rated, Over-blown, Losers_. At that, even Riku laughed.

Suddenly, the door was slammed open by none other than the leader of the _Female Squad_; Larxene. Behind her trailed her friends: _Kairi, Namine _and_ Tifa_. Tifa and Zexion knew each other well enough, since Tifa was the girlfriend of Cloud Strife, one of Ienzo's "buddies". Cloud didn't really like Ienzo; he just went with him since Reno and Rude were there. If he could choose, he'd rather sleep or take care of his younger siblings.

"Hey! Mute, Fire-freak, Singer-wannabe, Newbie, Old Man Xemnas called a meeting!" Larxene barked at them, Zexion couldn't help but sigh.

A minute later, 5 pairs of twos came up wearing each a sash of different colors and numbers. These students were called _'Heartless'_, they were the personal secretary and assistant of the _Top 13_. They were called Heartless because they did not question what their Number's asked them to do, no matter how dirty or deadly. They were like robots really. These Heartless' were both **smart **and **athletic**. They needed to be in order to keep those who wanted the Top 13 out, away.

The _Top 13_ is the Academy's Student Council that deals with all departments; elementary to college, and even the teachers; at times. Their word is law. They were only second to the Board of Directors. Top 13 are like the heirs to the position the Directors will give them after they retire. They're all like, apprentices to these Directors.

The Top 13 weren't just a mini government in school; they aren't called Top for nothing. There were certain criteria's they needed to pass before being accepted to be called a _Top Number_. They had to be part of the Top 15 in your batch, they should be able to cope with stress and the ability to catch the crowds' attention was also taken accounted for—except for Zexion's case, since he was mute.

Anyway, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Larxene and Roxas were walking towards the building that looked like a fairytale castle gone wrong. Number 11 was to blame; his fanaticisms with his Roses were too much sometimes. Zexion sighed as he walked through the crystallized walls and floor. They seriously need to cut on these kind of expenses.

Opening the door to the meeting room, they walked to their pillar with their numbers on it. Once there, with their Heartless, the pillar with start to levitate and circle around the room with their current Number 1 on a ledge at the side. They **really** needed to cut down on unnecessary expenses like these. He heard Demyx chuckle at his pillar, he must've heard.

Let me introduce the Top 13 Numbers.

Number 1; or Superior as he wants to be called is Xemnas Heart; he was an experimenting idiot. Number 2 is the School's Gun Champion; Xigbar Shooter, and 3 is the Unbeaten Middle Ages Tournament Expert; Xaldin Lancer. Number 4 is the President of the Science Club; Vexen Chill. Lexeaus Hero is Number 5 and Captain of the Football Team. Number 6 is Zexion Schemer.

Saïx Diviner is Number 7 and is Xemnas' personal lackey. Axel Flurry is eighth and part of the Pyrotechnics Club. Number 9 is Demyx Nocturne and the Captain of the Schools Orchestra and Rock Band. Number 10 is Luxord Gambler and like his name, he's part of the Casino Club as the Director.

Marluxia Assassin currently Number 11 and the Head Botanist of the Gardening Club and Botany Club. Larxene Savage is Number 12 and the Head of both Drama and Fashion Club. She was also Marluxia's girlfriend. Crazy pair. Roxas Destiny is the Number 13 and was head of the Confectionary Club.

Xemnas looked around and saw that each pillar had their corresponding number on it. He nodded and began to speak.

"I see every one is all in their posts.' Everyone glanced around. Axel gave a dirty look at Larxene, which Larxene retorted with a smirk. "Both of you stop that; play later, Zexion the agenda if you please." Both Axel and Larxene gritted their teeth at them, and a few members snickered.

Without him ordering to, his assistant already started to prepare the projector and the lights were turned off by his secretary. All pillars came to a pause and everyone's eyes turned to the wall designated for these.

Zexion looked at one of his Heartless, on nodded and began to work on the projected and spoke what was on.

'Agenda 1: Halloween Ball.

Agenda 2: Winter Ball.

Agenda 3: Christmas Ball

Agenda 4: Fund Raiser. (Roxas nodded simply and whispered, "About time…")

Agenda 5: Sports Clinic. (Lexeaus nodded solemnly.)

Agenda 6: Hearts Day. (Axel held his laugh.)

Agenda 7: Culminating Activity. (Saïx raised his brow.)

Agenda 8: Club Funds. (Zexion winced at this, which made his other Heartless look at him in concern.)

Agenda 9: Concerto. (Demyx nodded proudly.)

Agenda 10: Poker Finals. (At this Luxord smiled secretly, which Zexion caught.)

Agenda 11: Gardens. (Marluxia went on a bright smile.)

Agenda 12: Uniforms. (Larxene grinned mischievously.)

Agenda 13: …'

The Heartless paused and looked at Zexion with a questioning gaze. Zexion merely sighed and nodded. "Get on with it, Mongrel!" someone barked. The Heartless hesitated.

'Agenda 13: Name…Change and Codenames… (Everyone raised their brow at that one.)'

Superior nodded. "Excellent idea, Number 6." Zexion rolled his eyes in indignation. 'It was his idea.' Demyx looked at him in surprise and mouthed, 'Really?' Zexion nodded in response.

He then beckoned his Heartless to come back to his position behind him. "Alright then, First Agenda." Vexen replied, "Halloween Ball…"

"Top 13 will be all wearing identical outfits courtesy of Larxene. Can you handle that, Number 12?" Larxene merely smirked. "No problem here."

"Agenda 2?"

"Winter Ball, Superior." Lexeaus replied. "Combining it with the Christmas Ball. Next." Xaldin spoke, "Christmas Ball." "Held on December 23, details to be discussed on a later date." Xemnas hastily replied. "Fund Raiser." Roxas spoke. "I'm drawing a large blank. Ideas, Numbers?"

Everyone was murmuring amongst their Heartless others with other Numbers.

"I could write a check." Vexen suggested. "How much is the quota this time?" Xigbar asked, plopping a chocolate ball in his mouth. Xemnas turned to Zexion. "Well, Number 6?"

His assistant answered for him. "300,510 Maney, sir." Xemnas shook his head. "How much is the minimum for donations…each."

Zexion handed his assistant a piece of paper. "Sir…in the Council, only 6 may donate and only a thousand each sir."

Everyone groaned. "They really want us to work our asses off!" Axel growled. "But, outside the council only seven may donate and only 500 a person sir."

Everyone growled. "What? They want us to die or something?" Xigbar flipped out his gun. "Let me at the Board! I'll kill 'em!"

Superior glared at him and Xigbar gritted his teeth.

"Ideas…anyone?"

Zexion sighed, before he could hand over the paper to his assistant. Demyx spoke and winked at Zexion, who in turn sighed relief and gave him a nod in gratitude.

"We could always have a bake sale."

Everyone looked at him. "Bake sale?" Luxord asked.

"Well…not entirely a bake sale. Everyone in the Council will have their own stall…13 stalls with 13 different stuff to sell. We'll invite everyone, parent's relatives, and the board. Of course we get to have everyone join. It'll be a smashing hit!"

Superior nodded in agreement. "Everyone in favor?"

Axel raised his hand, Luxord already looked as if he knew what to place in his stall, and Marluxia raised his hand hesitantly since his girlfriend stared at him as if questioning him not to join her. Xigbar raised his hand in agreement. Saïx raised his hand when Superior raised his.

Zexion was about to raise his hand when he remembered, his brothers were part of the Sixth. He sighed but raised his hand anyway. It seemed like a neat idea. Demyx was looking at him with a mixture of confusion and anger. Zexion waved it away.

"Now then, what's the next agenda?"

"Sports Clinic." Lexeaus replied. "Held on January 15. Events to be discussed after the Halloween Ball. Next?"

"Hearts Day." Axel said with hints of laughter in his voice.

"February 14 is the usual date, events to be discussed along with the Sports Clinic."

"Culminating Activity, Superior." Saïx replied all-knowing. "Hmm…This will be done before summer. Date not set. Date will be discussed on the next meeting, and the itinerary will be spoken of after the Sports Clinic."

"Club Funds…" Zexion's assistant spoke.

"A hard matter to discuss. And in advance, no Zexion, we're not making the Tennis Club and the Track and Field team more funds than they really need. Please, they don't need that emulator!" Xemnas wheezed out and looked at Number 6.

Zexion blinked. 'I didn't say anything…not that I will. Ienzo didn't ask for anything this week.'

Demyx looked at him, startled. Zexion ignored him. "We'll discuss this later this week after we conducted a survey and a check-up on all clubs. Next!"

"Concerto…" Demyx spoke with much enthusiasm.

Superior chuckled. "You know more about this than I do. You head it Demyx. Just send a copy of all expenses to Zexion and a copy of what you'll be doing to me."

Demyx nodded. "Yes, sir!"

Axel gave him a huge grin and a thumbs up. Roxas smiled at him and mouthed, "Good Luck."

Zexion looked bored and beckoned them to continue. "Poker Finals." Luxord spoke.

Again Superior nodded. "You know more about this. The rules I applied to Demyx applies to you Luxord. No more than a million for the funds! I mean it this time!" Luxord nodded and looked at Zexion, who nodded. 'Alright! Just wait for the damn machine to arrive. Geez.'

Demyx blinked, and mouthed. "What?" Zexion shook his head. You wouldn't understand.

"Now, about this Agenda…Garden….what about it?" Xemnas asked Zexion.

Zexion gave the paper to the assistant. "All it says here is about the best school gardens tournament."

"Marluxia do your best." Superior concluded. "Same rules. I'll leave this to your capable hands. Make sure we WILL win."

Marluxia smiled. "But of course."

"Now about our uniforms…what's wrong with this?" Superior yet again, asked.

"Sir…the Board brought this up." Zexion's Heartless spoke. "Number12 send the drafts of possible uniforms to Zexion, nothing revealing or I will have your heart!" Larxene grinned. "Trying to win me over, Superior? Too bad it already belongs to Marluxia."

"Larxene…"Marluxia warned Larxene merely shrugged. "Now the last agenda. I want you all to know that we are being targeted by students who want the positions we have. In order to minimize the possibilities, we will use code names and change the name of our Council."

"WHAT?!" Vexen roared in protest.

"Don't worry; you'll know its you. I'll send it to Saïx. And he'll pass this around to the Heartless. To the outside world, Top 13 is disbanded. But, in truth we're merely regrouping."

Zexion kneaded his forehead. He had a migraine coming up. 'Damn this was hard. Why was he in this again? Oh yeah. His brother told him to.'

"This adjourns this meeting. Remember, not a word outside these walls unless I speak it."

Everyone nodded. "Yes, Superior."

And the pillars began to lower to the ground. Everyone began to leave. Zexion left last with his Heartless.

"Hey, ZEXI!" a voice called. Zexion groaned. 'Great, loud mouth.'

"I heard that you know!" Demyx pouted at him and hanged loosely an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, Zex, send your minions away. They seem like they want to throttle me."

'That's probably because they do.'

Zexion smirked and threw off the arm away and walked away. He did tell his Heartless to leave. But much to his dismay, even if his Heartless left, Demyx sure didn't.

"Hey, Zexi! Come on, don't be so cold! Here, I'll show a really awesome ice cream store! They have the yummiest sweets dude!"

Zexion rolled his eyes. 'I don't like sweets.' Demyx pouted once more.

'Keep doing that Demyx and it'll stay that way.'

Demyx grinned. "Hey!"

'What?'

"You called me by my name!"

"First time!" Zexion groaned. 'If I'll come with you to this store, you'll stop bugging me?'

"Maybe." Demyx smiled. 'I give up. Let's go.' Demyx leaped in the air!

"YAY ZEXI!"

Zexion groaned once more and heard some one call his name. He turned around and a tennis ball hit him squarely on his stomach. He knelt in pain and embarrassment that he was caught off guard.

"Hey!" Demyx yelled, he was about to confront the guy, but Zexion held hi shirt back. He shook his head. 'Don't. He's my brother'

"Even the blind can tell you that! He was aiming for you!" Demyx growled as he helped Zexion up. Zexion shook his head. 'No, Ienzo's not like that.'

"Zexion! Hey, you okay? Sorry man! I didn't see you till the last minute! Real sorry!" Ienzo spoke when he was near them. Zexion firmly held Demyx's arm to keep him from strangling his brother.

Zexion shook his head and smiled, though he was in pain. He held out the tennis ball. Ienzo took it and looked at Zexion again.

"You going somewhere bro?"

Demyx answered. "Yeah. What's it to you?"

Ienzo held out his hands. "Hey…just asking. Anyway, I'm Ienzo Schemer. Never knew Zexion had a friend like you. Actually, I can't believe he has friends." He held out his hand.

Demyx took it but only because he was Zexion's brother. "Demyx Nocturne."

"Oh! You're the music geek. Seriously? Well, can't believe your choice of friends Zexion. Anyway, you're still learning. Later."

Once Ienzo was far, far away. "He's a total loser." Zexion laughed.

"So…we still going?" Zexion smiled at nodded. 'You'll have to keep me balanced though."

Demyx grinned. "No problem!"

And off they went.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Not much to say…

* * *


	4. Author's Notes

11-23-10

Author's Notes:

Do not fear. This is one of the few stories I will NEVER give up on. GANBATTE TSUKI~

-Tsuki no Akebono


End file.
